A Fate Worse Than Death
by kjessalyn
Summary: Nick and Jeff were bored, and as any of the Warblers could tell you, this was not a good thing.


**AN: I am on a roll with these stories. I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

Nick and Jeff were bored, and as any of the Warblers could tell you, this was not a good thing. They were currently sitting in one of the study halls trying to bouce quarters into a cup, earning disapproving glares from other students. They had already been kicked out of the kitchen for trying to make wet noodles stick to the ceiling, and gluing coins to the floor had lost its pull after about ten minutes.

"Nicky, I'm bored," Jeff whined after accidentally hitting someone with a coin.

"I know, Jeff. Me too."

"What can we do?"

They were silent for a few moments, each thinking of an activity to entertain them.

"You know, we haven't pulled any pranks recently. Don't you think it's long overdue?" Nick suggested.

"You're brilliant."

The two jumped off the couch and raced out of the room, much to the relief of everyone trying to study. They had a whole list of pranks that they were eager to try.

They met their friend, David, in the hallways.

David noticed their identical grins, and was immediatly suspicious. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing," they said together, trying to act innocent.

David's eyes narrowed. "I don't know what you're planning, but I'm going to take this opportunity to remind you that there are things worse than death. Also, Warbler rehearsal in an hour to prepare for Regionals."

Nick nodded, and they waited for David to walk away, still staring at them warily.

Finally he was around the corner, and they were off again. After all, they only had an hour.

/

Nick and Jeff fell on to the loveseat in the choir room tired, but satisfied. Now they just had to wait to see the reactions. It didn't take very long.

Slowly, the other Warblers began to file into the room, waiting for the practice to start. David was frowning at the pair, trying to figure out what they had done.

"Where is my gavel?"

David's eyes widened. They wouldn't, would they? They weren't suicidal.

Nick and Jeff smirked. "I don't know, Wes. Where did you put it?"

"Warbler Nick, Warbler Jeff, do you know something about this?" Wes asked, a threatening tone creeping into his voice.

"Not at all, Wesley. We have better things to do than stealing people's gavels."

Wes' eyes narrowed dangerously, and he was about to make threats of violence towards the pair, but he was interrupted by the practice room door swinging open with a loud bang.

Blaine stood in the doorway, dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel. His hair was loose, and there were little strands of confetti caught in the curls. There was a mad glint in his eyes.

"Nicholas Duval, and Jeffrey Sterling. What have you done?" Blaine shouted, advancing on the couple.

"What do you mean, Blaine?" Jeff asked in a timid voice.

"Where are my clothes? Where is my hair gel? And where in God's name did you put my door?"

Kurt couldn't help but stare at the water droplets that were running down Blaine's chest.

"How do you misplace your door, Blaine?"

"I'm not stupid! You switched all the doors in the hall!"

"Not all the doors, just a few," Nick corrected.

Blaine towered over the two. He grabbed Nick by the tie, and pulled him to his feet.

"You have five seconds to tell me where you put my things, or I will end you," Blaine growled menacingly.

David was trying to decide if he should intervene. Bloody massacre wouldn't look very good for the Warblers. Kurt was staring at Blaine's body, and that growl was doing things to him. Wes was still fuming about the gavel. The rest of the Warblers were trying not to pee themselves laughing. Nick and Jeff's pranks were always a blast, unless you were the target of course.

"For someone so short and hobbit-like, that was actually kind of scary," Jeff said, surprised.

There was a knock at the door, and a head poked around the wooden frame. "Hey, sorry to interrupt your practice, but I was just wondering if anyone else has been having trouble getting into their rooms. My key isn't working."

The Warblers roared with laughter and the boy looked at the scene before him, specifically Blaine in a towel threatening Nick and Jeff.

"Oh," the boy sighed. "That explains everything. Let me know once you've switched them back." He left the room, closing the door behind him.

"We're slipping, Nicky. He wasn't even angry," Jeff said in horror.

"Please guys, can you at least tell me where you put my clothes? I'm getting cold." Blaine changed tactics, pleading and begging instead of threatening.

"Fine," Nick said, relenting. "All of your stuff is in your room, and we switched your door with Thad's."

"Hey!" Thad said indignantly.

"Thank you. Thad, can I have your key?" Blaine glared at Nick and Jeff one last time before going to get dressed.

"Something's wrong. You two never give in so easily," David commented.

"We may or may not have redecorated his room, and added a few little personal touches," Jeff admitted.

"You superglued all his drawers shut, didn't you?"

"Yup, and we buttered the floor, put flour on the ceiling fan, put chili powder in his mouth wash, put vaseline on all the door knobs, glued all his shoe laces together, and filled his closet with ping pong balls," Nick said proudly, giving Jeff a high-five

"I don't know whether to be appaled at your lack of maturity, or impressed by your dedication," David said.

Blaine's screams could be heard on the other side of the campus. "NICK AND JEFF! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

**AN: Sometimes I wish I had a room mate, just so I could pull pranks on them. Leave a review with ideas or suggestions for pranks.**


End file.
